Never Ending
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: A war between humans, vampires and werewolves has the people of Forks on their toes. What happens if 18 yrs later vampires come back? Could that spark another war? Is Bella making new friends already? R
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that popped into my head, I needed to write it down. Big thanks to my Beta!!! : ) You give me so much hope!!! This is, of course, the first chapter and the others will have a little more action in it, the best that I can write though!!! :D

Read on!!!  
-Samantha

* * *

Ten years ago, there was a war. A war between werewolves, humans and vampires. This was a war that never made history, this war was to gruesome to be in the minds of children. The war took place in a small, green and rainy town of Washington. Forks, was the battle field for five years. The field, covered in red, silver and dark red blood. The blood of humans, vampires and werewovles splattered the field. Bodies of loved ones, lied there, motionless. Some decapitated, others missing limbs, and most importantly, souls.

Carlisle Cullen, stood there, panting. He bent over, ashamed of what he had done. His family, scattered behind him, the girls, arms wrapped around their body, sobbing. The men, sitting on the blood covered ground, staring. They, too, were ashamed of what had happened.

Carlisle, hands on his knees, looked up. He turned around, moving so fast, he was only blurred colors, he faced his family. Eyes closed, he breathed through his nose.

Esme, his wife, a kind woman that would never hurt a fly, killed seven humans and two werewolves. She looked up from the ground, her beautiful, carmel colored, wavy hair, was matted with blood. She looked at her husband, standing there motionless. She unhooked her arms from around her body, and slowly walked over to him. She brought up her blood covered hand and touched his face. Carlisle instanly soften and leaned into his wife's hand, "Carlisle," She whispered, afraid of her voice.

He didn't opened her eyes, "Esme," Her dead heart felt like it was beating, once again, she smiled, "I love you." He said, those three words sunk into her brain.

"I love you too." She whispered, touching her lips to Carlisle's blood covered ones. All their faces were covered with blood. She held back the hunger and kissed him with so much emotion. She brought back her face and looked at his eyelids, "Open your eyes." She whispered again.

He took a minute, listened to her and opened them. Guilt flooded through Carlisle because of what he had done. Esme stepped back, gasping and covering her mouth. She took in her husband. Covered in blood, just like their children, clothes torn. She saved his eyes for last, hating that she was looking into them.

Carlisle quickly shut his eyes and stepping back, "I-I can't stay like this." His honey voice, broke at the end. He quickly turned around, only a blur of colors, and darted off to the forest. His mind was set on one thing. Hunt. He opened his eyes when he got into the forest opening.

Trees came into view, almost colliding with him, but he side stepped them and kept running. He heard footsteps behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see his sons running after him. He looked forward, almost slamming into a tree. He heard his son, Emmett, run right into the tree. Emmett's booming laughter filled the night sky. Carlisle smiled.

None of his family knew who's blood he had drinken to make his eyes this way, only Carlisle did. He started to go over patient information in his head to block out Edward. Carlisle dodged some more trees and then an image popped into his head.

It was of Edward's lover, Annabell Swan, they had met. She was human, he was vampire, she was his _La Tua Cantante. _He would be devestated when Carlisle would tell him why his eyes were blood red. He didn't mean to, she attacked him, he had to defend himself. Carlisle hated himself for that, for killing his singer. There was only one singer in the world for every vampire, Carlisle smiled, that was wrong. Annabell Swan wasn't Edward's singer, he just thought she was, she was only his girlfriend or friend with benifits, as Edward liked to put it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Short flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice had pulled Carlisle into another room one day when Edward was out hunting, "Carlisle." She said, spinning around, while closing his office door.

Carlisle looked at Alice, trying to get anything out of her, nothing, "Alice, I need to get to the hospital, if this isn't important then let me go." He stated moving past her and to the door.

"Annabellisn'tEdward'ssinger!" She said quickly, jamming it all into one breath. With Carlisle's heightened senses he was able to tell what she had said.

He spun around quickly, lab coat swaying with him, "What?" He asked, eyebrows going up in confusion, "She has to be."

Alice shook her head, spiked bouncing with her, "She's not, her great neice is." Alice stated smiling, "I saw her, father, she and I are going to be the best of friends." She beamed, bouncing up and down and around the room clapping her hands, "I'm gonna have a new shopping buddy!" She chanted.

The front door swung up, hitting the wall downstairs and making the frame of the house vibrate, Alice stopped in her tracks. Carlisle and her exchanged looks, "Don't say anything and don't think about it." Alice pointed her tiny finger at her father and bounced out of the room singing a song to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of short flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carlisle shook his head, hoping Edward didn't hear it. He came to a cliff, stopped and looked down at the deer's grazing the grass below. The drop was a mere ten feet, "Easy." Carlisle said to himself, bending his knees, getting ready to jump.

"Father." Edward said, his voice monotone. Carlisle glanced behind his shoulder to see his three sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing there, arms folded across their chests. They were covered in blood and werewolf fur. Emmett looked from the green unstained grass to his father's bloodred eyes, Emmett just shook his head.

"And you told us to be careful," Jasper said, glaring at him, "Looks like you weren't."

Carlisle straightened up, turning around to face his children, "I was careful, A-" He stopped, rethinking his words, he didn't want to tell him just yet, "the human attacked me, I shoved them away, brought the sword down on my arm and I attacked," He looked at the ground, guilt filling his whole body. Jasper wasn't doing it this time, "I tried to stop, it didn't work." Carlisle said, staring at the ground.

He heard human yells in the distance, "Get some help!" "Another animal attack!" "We need ambulances! Stat" And then he heard the girls running through the woods, coming closer to them.

Rosalie pushed through the brush, jumping into Emmett's awaiting arms, she kissed his face everywhere. Esme was by Carlisle's side, hugging him. Alice danced over to Jasper, kissing his chest, face and them his lips.

"We need to head out before they find us." Alice said, everyone stopping to look at her, "They will know we did it, we're...different from everyone else around here."

Carlisle nodded his head, "We'll head off to Esma Isle, they won't find us there."

Emmett picked up Rosalie, she giggled as he threw her on his back, "Should give us enough time." He looked over his shoulder to Rosalie who kissed his cheek, "Besides Pop," He looked at Carlisle, "We won't tear down this house." He smiled his big goofy grin and everyone laughed. A mixture of high bells and low bells, beautiful.

Edward was quiet the whole time, glancing off into the sunrise, "You need to hunt first, we all do." He said, his face was torn between depression and madness. Carlisle nodded his head, turned around and jumped off the cliff, he was followed by his family.

_Isabella Swan _

_(10 years old) _

"Isabella!" Her mother, Renee, yelled from the car. Bella had jumped out and landed on the cement, throwing her hands in the air.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!" She yelled, her voice echoing off the cement parking lot in Phoniex. Her mother turned the black SUV off and got out, shutting Bella's door too.

Bella turned around when her mother got to the trunk, "Isabella I want you to be on your best behavior." She said, Bella rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning forward, "It's _**Bella**_ not Isabella, _**Bella.**_"

Renee looked at her daughter, shocked, she was growing up so fast, soon she would be eighteen, leaving her and going to start her own life. Renee pushed that thought to the back of her head, she put on her best fake smile and said, "Okay, _**Bella, **_let's get your bags, we don't want your father to worry why you're not there on time."

Bella rolled her eyes, adjusting her sunglass ontop of her brown, curly hair. She chewed her bubble gum and grabbed one of her bags for the summer. Renee grabbed the other one, shut the glass window and headed off towards the airport terminals. Bella was only wearing a pair of short short, black flip flops and a camisole, the temperature in Phoniex could get pretty hot.

They walked down the parking lot and to the elevators in the corner, Bella skipped over, tripping only once but catching herself before she hit the cement. She pressed the down button and waited patiently with her mother.

Renee was sad, she was sending Bella away to her father's for the summer, she always cried. But something told her that Bella would love it there, that she would want to stay there with her father...forever.

Bella walked into the elevator, turned around and saw her mother standing there, "Mom? You coming?" She asked, leaning against the handle.

Renee was taken out of her trance and walked into the elevator, holding back the tears. This year, she wasn't going to cry.

They went through the lines, sercurity, and then went to her terminal, Terminal 7. Bella sat in the plastic, cushioned chair with her legs tucked underneath her. She watched as people walked by, some young, some old, some cute and some not. Bella talked to herself, debating which boy was the hottest.

Bella's stomach growled, she clutched it, moving her head to look at Renee, "Mom," She whined, "How much longer?" She clutched her stomach tighter.

Renee looked down at her iPhone, "Well we got here four hours early, to make it through the lines, but that went by fast..." She trailed off, counting in her head, "So roughly three hours."

Bella slammed her head back, "Ugh!" She groaned, "That's to long, I'm gonna be dead by then." She said, Renee rolled her eyes. She opened her purse and searched for money.

"Here," Renee said, handing Bella a worn ten dollar bill, "Go get something to eat, there should be something around here," She looked around, searching for some food place, she shrugged her shoulders, "Bring your cell phone, just in case." Renee said, still holding the ten dollar bill while Bella searched her bag for her LG Baniter.

"Got it!" She said, smiling, she put it in her front pocket, stood up and stretched, "'Kay, I won't be long," She said, grabbing the ten dollars, smiling and left.

Bella turned the corner and looked for something to eat, anything. Her mother woke her up early, to get ready. Bella liked waking up early but not early early.

The smell of french fries hit Bella, her mouth watered and stomach growled. She wrapped her ivory arm and walked towards the smell. There was a line of five people, wasn't that long. She could wait, she would wait.

Bella shifted her weight to each foot and play with the seam of her camisole. Bella looked at the person ahead of her, tan, beautiful and brown hair. Bella always compared herself to people. The people that lived around her were tan and she was white as a cracker, she called herself that one time. She was ordinary and everyone was extrodianary.

"Next!" The cashier yelled. Bella slowly walked towards them, ten dollars in hand, "What would you like ma'am?" The tan, blond shaggy hair guy asked, she looked closer to his name tag. Nate,

She put the money on the counter, "French fries please." She pushed the money towards him.

He nodded his head, took the money, gave her back the change, and gave her her food. Bella took them, "Thanks." She said, bowing her head slightly and walking away. She dipped them in the sauce she asked for, honey mustard.

Bella looked up, looking around her. Which way did she come from? She started to hyperventilate, "No, Bella, you won't do this now." She said to herself. She continued to walk forward, hoping to arrive next to her mother.

Bella looked back down, tears forming in her eyes, she was lost, again. She thought she was doing so well, up until now. The tears came a little bit harder now. She walked into something cold, Bella gasped and looked up.

She had gotten french fries and honey mustard on a God's pants. In front of her stood several people. Three girls and four boys. She had gotten her food all over a bronze, wild hair guy. He looked shocked, not pissed like other people. A tall, big and muscular guy laughed at the bronze haired guy.

He laughed, "Look what happened to Edward!" He laughed some more, Bella laughed a little too. It was contagious. A tall, beautiful blond slapped the back of the big guys head.

"Ow!" He said, bending his head down and putting a hand over the spot where she slapped.

"Be nice." She hissed, and pointed a finger at him. She was scary, Bella took a step back. A tall blond guy took Edward by the arm and pulled him into the nearest bathroom. The tall guy followed.

A girl with short, black hair, looked down at her with a smile, she was a few inches taller than Bella, "What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on Bella's shoulder. She stepped back.

"My mother," Tears poured down, "Told me not to talk to strangers."

The blond laughed, and it scared Bella that she winced, "We're not strangers," She said, smiling with teeth, she got down to Bella's level, "Aren't you cute." She said, smiling more.

Bella gulped, "I-I have to go." She said, stepping back some more. Bella looked to her left and watched the boys walk out of the bathroom gracefully. The bronze haired guy, Edward, got his pants cleaned. He noticed Bella staring at her, and moved his eyes to her level and smiled.

"Bye." Bella said, to low for anyone to hear. She spun around, and started to walk away.

"She's the one, Edward." She heard the black haired pixie girl say. Bella looked behind her to see all of them watching her walk away. Bella turned around and ran forward, fast. So fast that she tripped and smacked the ground with the skin that was revealed.

She felt cold hands on her arms, grabbing her and lifting her up. She was set of her feet and turned around to say 'Thank you' to the savior. She met a carmel hair mother standing there with a smile on her face. She seemed so nice and harmless.

"Thank you." Bella said, feeling her face heat up.

"No worries dear," She touched her shoulder and smiled, "Have fun." She turned around to and walked, gracefully, to her family that was awaiting them.

She watched as they walked away, Edward looked over his shoulder to her and smiled. She smiled back and turned around to head, hopefully, the right way to the Terminal. But Bella couldn't help but wonder why their skin was so pale, cold and the last thing...was their eyes. Their golden eyes that were burned permently in her brain and behind her eye lids.

* * *

So how do you like it? Think I should carry on? or stop?? Please please please let me know, I think this story has a brright future if you REVIEW!!!!! : )

Go go go!!!  
-Samantha


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!**

**Chapter two is up!! Thanks to my Beta!!! I thank you and love you so much!!! lol**

**Well, enough of me blabbering,**

**On with the story!!!! **

**:D Btw, this is still when Bella's ten years old. **

**-Samantha**

* * *

_**Charlie**_

"Daddy!" Bella yelled, running out of the Terminal area and into her father's arms. He caught her when she jumped, chuckled and spun his one and only daughter in a circle. He hugged her close, never wanting to let go of her, ever.

He set her back down on her feet and saw her smile that widened every second. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and she wrapped her arms around her father's waist. He chuckled, putting his strong arms around his daughter's shoulders.

In that moment he forgot everything about the house, and Forks and the things that were going on. The, invasion, as people liked to saw that would happen. The werewolves, shape shifters as they wanted to be called, moved back. Charlie found no threat in them and let them make their own, small community next to Forks called La Push.

She pulled out of his hug, hitching up her backpack strap and zipped up her hoodie. Charlie took one last look at his daughter and had to look away before the tears started. He knew that she wasn't able to go back home to her mother. He had only hoped that Renee had broken the news to her. She would have to stay here, you move to Forks, Washington you stay there until they don't need you anymore.

Charlie's little town of Forks needs as many kids, the human race of Forks needs to stand up to the vampires, if they ever attack again. Charlie stuck his hand out and Bella took it. He looked down at their joined hands. Father and daughter. Father and daughter saving the town of Forks with every other citizen.

Charlie pulled her to the luggage pick up and waited for her bags. Renee had told Charlie that she would be sending Bella's things out today, so she should get them soon. Charlie had everything planned out. He would take Bella out to the station to see everyone and then head home. Charlie would show Bella everything in Forks, even though there's not that much.

Bella jumped up and down next to him, pointing at her two bags that were heading towards them. Charlie let go of her hand, chuckling and said, "Okay, Bells." He jogged over to the belt line and picked off her two bags, they were heavier than he thought. He didn't know his ten year old daughter had that many clothes.

He pulled the bags over to where Bella was standing, "How many things did you pack?" Charlie asked, setting the bags down and stretching his shoulders out.

Bella giggled and looked up at her father innocently, "Mother said only to pack the things I needed, she told me that I was staying longer and that I might end up going to school there."

Charlie huffed, picked up the bags, "Grab onto my shirt," He motioned to his side, she grabbed onto his police uniform shirt and tugged, he smiled down at her, "Don't want you to get lost." She nodded and stared straight ahead.

Charlie and Bella walked all the way to the cruiser outside of the Seattle Airport, Bella had let go of his shirt when they stepped outside the automatic sliding doors. She skipped next to him, sometimes tripping but landing on her foot before her small, fragile body could hit the concrete.

Charlie set the bags down and popped open the truck. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Bella eye the crusier. After he slammed the trunk and turned around Bella spoke, "We're riding in that?" She gave it a look, telling Charlie that she was afraid of it.

Charlie chuckled, "Bella," He bent down to her eye level, "This is how we got here," He straightened up, "You have to ride in back, sweetie." Bella sighed and climbed into the car. Charlie shut the door and walked to the driver's side.

He started the car and they were off to little Forks, Washington. Home of the worst war in history between humans, vampires and shape shifters.

_**Bella  
**_

Bella watched as the got closer to home. She scooted close to the door window, so close that Charlie locked the door when she was practically ontop of it. She watched as the sun shined through the trees, creating beams of light, and the trees zooming past.

Bella zoned in on the sign that said, 'Forks, Washington. Population 3,120.' They got into the outskirts of Forks and Bella watched in amazement as kids, her age, were outside. The girls had blades in their hands and were spinning around and stopping, like they were killing someone or something. The boys had swords and would jump in the air, and bring the sword down, slicing through thin air.

One of the boys, light blond shaggy hair, turned around as the car drove past. Bella saw his bright blue eyes and his baby face, he smiled at her, waving with his other hand. Bella smiled, waving back. Maybe she would have friends here.

Every house they past, there was either kids outside with swords with their parents teaching them or no one would be outside at all. Bella wondered what they were doing and was planning on asking her father later. She turned her attention to her father as he made a left turn and parked in an almost full parking lot.

Charlie unbuckled his seatbelt, Bella did the same, and turned around, "I want to show you the station, so you know where it's at," His eyes lifted up above her head and stared out the back window, then back down to her face, "Just in case you need something."

Bella nodded and followed her father out the door, and ran to his side and walked with him. She looked at her surroundings. Trees, green, trees and more green. There were houses around the police station too, a lot of them.

Bella watched as one girl, with blades in her hand, run and jump in the air. She spun around, blades clutched close to her body, and then spread out her arms, cutting the air around her. She landed on her feet, kneeling, on knee on the ground and the other out in front of her. Her arms were stretched out with the blades gleaming in the sun light, like diamonds. She was breathing hard, her brown hair in her face, she blew it away from her eyes.

Two girls and a boy were clapping, "Whoa! Go Angela!" They screamed, clapping. The girl, Angela, stood up, turning around to face them with a big smile. She stretched and tucked each blade into her boots that she was wearing.

Angela felt eyes on her and glance over at Bella, Bella immedetaliy turned her head to face forward. But she watched out of the corner of her eyes as the huddled close together and pointed over towards her. Some would nod their heads and others would shake them. It was like they were fighting over her. Bella took her chance and tugged on her father's sleeve, he looked down at her with a 'Hm?'

She pointed over to the group of kids, "What are they doing?"

Charlie followed her gaze to the kids that went back to practicing, Charlie looked back down at her, then back to where he was walking to, the front door. "Those are kids, Bella, and they are just..." He trailed off, choosing the right word. He didn't want to give out to much details, "Practicing, messing around." He knew for sure that if they were messing around that he would have to talk to them, no kid should mess around.

"Okay." Bella said in a small voice. Charlie held the door open for her and motioned her in, she walked into the air conditioned room. It was colder inside then it was outside, Bella now wished she would have brought her winter coat now, or bought one.

Some people around the door stopped what they were doing and checked at who walked in, their faces lit up when they saw it was Charlie.

"Charlie!" A man with white hair yelled across the room and jogged over to Bella and Charlie, "Man, thought you wouldn't make it back." He smiled, shook Charlie's hand and gave him a half brother hug.

Charlie nodde, "Waylon, this is my daughet, Bella." Bella half hid behind her father, scared of the man in front of her.

He looked behind Charlie to Bella. She noticed how he was wearing the same uniform as her father, had whie hair and eyebrows, wrinkles and deep green eyes. He stuck out his hand and Bella took it shyly.

"How are you Bella?" He asked, taking his hand back and putting them into his front pockets. Bella didn't answer him, instead she let her eyes roam around the room. Small, gray cubicles were setup throughout the room. There were a couple of guys in a backroom, you could see them through the glass door.

"...I swear to God saw them leaving!" A ruff man's voice yelled. Bella's eyes moved over to the voice and watched as a tan man stromed toward the door. He looked at Charlie, nodding his head, looking down at Bella and giving her a groofy lopsided grin.

Bella's face started to heat up and she turned around to face everyone else, "Daddy," Bella asked, tapping his arm, he looked down at her, "Can we go home? I'm tired." She said with a yawn and stretch.

_**Charlie**_

Charlie chuckled, sliding his arms behind Bella's neck and knees, knocking her off her feet and into her father's grasp. Bella was already asleep in her father's arm, he turned around and everyone was quite. He could tell that they loved Bella already.

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow." He said to his buddy, Waylon. Waylon patted him on the back, Charlie nodded and pushed the door open with his boot and walked out to the car. The kids that Bella had pointed to saw Charlie, they freaked, looking both ways and running across the street towards Charlie. He smiled as the kids came over, maybe Bella would have friends. They could teach her a few moves so he doesn't have to show her all of them. He would only show her the ones that will protect her no matter what.

"Sir." A boy with blond hair yelled, "Is she okay?"

A girl that was pulling her brown hair into a pony tail asks, "Did the bloodsuckers get to her?" Charlie smiled internally at this, he knew the vampires went good. They sucked on human blood, those liars saying that they only drank animal blood. The shape shifters taught the kids around here the new words, and he was proud.

Charlie shook his head, "She just flew in from Arizona, she's going to be a little tired," He pointed to her door and one of the children opened it for him, "Thank you," He said, putting Bella in a sitting position and buckling her in.

He pulled the seat belt tight before closing her door, quietly. He straightened his shirt and turned to the kids, "Thanks for your help...?" He trailed off because he didn't know them.

The girl with glasses and the ponytail said, "I'm Angela," She montioned next to her the blond hair, blue eyed boy, "This is Mike," She pointed to the girl with dark blond hair, "Jessica," She pointed to a dark skin, black, really short hair, "and Ben." She smiled like she just won a prize.

"Well, nice to meet you all," Charlie turned to the drivers side, "You know where I live, of course, Bella lives there too." He smiled as the kids yelled, 'Bye, Cheif Swan.' above the engine roar.

He pulled out of the parking lot, heading home. He pulled up to his small, white, ordinary house and got out, jogging over to Bella's side. She was still sleeping when they went over the speed bumps.

He picked her up, grabbing her small bookbag in the process, slammed her door and shifted her so it was like he was carrying a baby again. He rummaged in his pocket for the house keys, pulled them out and stuck them into the key hole and turned, pushing the door open. He walked through the small entry way and up the stairs to her new bedroom.

He had called Renee and asked what color she would like and she told him purple. So that's what Charlie did, him and his friends had painted Bella's bedroom purple and had gotten everything in purple. He hoped she would like it.

He opened her door, it was dark and cold. He had gotten her a star nightlight, just in case she was afraid of the dark. He hadn't had her over her since two summers ago, last summer they went able to come up with the money and that made Charlie cry.

He walked across the wooden floor, and layed her onto of the comforter, he set her bookbag on the floor next to the bed. He pulled off her shoes, pulled back the covers and slipped Bella underneath, she turned in her sleep, facing the window. He bent down and flipped the little nightlight on. He walked over to the window, making sure they were locked. He pulled the curtain over so it would block out the moonlight and let her rest. He checked her other window too, still were locked.

Charlie carefully tiptoed out of her room, keeping the door opened just a crack so some heat from the hall could get in. He walked down the stairs, the only noise was his boots coming in contact with the steps and his keys jingling. He walked back out to the car, grabbed Bella's other bags, locked the car and made his way into the house.

He set Bella's bags down in the entryway, locked the door, kicked off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed one beer, opened in, took a drink and headed into the living room to watch some recorded football.

He sat back in his recliner, hitting the button once he got settled in. He took another drink and thought about what his friend Billy, a shape shifter, had told him.

Charlie himself has never seen a vampire before, doesn't even know what they look like. The only people that know are dead. The citizens have only heard about them, the shape shifters are the only ones that know and their only job is to keep the people of Forks and La Push safe. Charlie started to doze off, setting the beer down on the nearest table and getting settled to fall into a, hopefully, deep sleep.

**_Bella  
__(Dream)_**

_Bella was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her kneecaps. She wore no shoes, hair in it brown cascading waved down her back. She looked beautiful for a ten year old. She was twirling around, giggling and not tripping. She was surrounded by tall, waving in the breeze, green grass. She would run her fingertops over it, and would laugh everytime a butterfly would fly past her exposed skin, tickling her lightly. _

_It was a bright day, you could hear a waterfall in the distance, and surrounding this place, like a cage, were trees. Lots and lots of green trees, the beautiful kind. There was a weeping willow to Bella's right, she danced over to it, making an opening with her arms and let herself underneath it. _

_She spun around the willow, she opened her eyes and saw this beautiful man standing before her. Watching her. Smiling a crooked, familar, smile. She stopped what she was doing and watched as the man walked over to her._

_She wasn't scared, she was bold and strong and would stand up to herself. He lifted his pale white hand and dragged it across her cheek, making a blush fill her face. She let his hand travel across her face, it was like a blind man mesmerising someone. _

_She brought her hand up quickly and wrapped it around his cold, stone hard wrist. She shook her head and danced away from the man. The man chased after her, their laughter blending in with the sounds of nature. _

_Bella twirled around and stopped to watch the man come to a stop. His bronze hair followin slowly behind him, she looked up into his golden eyes, "What is your name?" _

_He didn't hesitate, "Edward."_

_"Edward what?" She asked, a smile playing on her small, pink lips. She put both her hands behind her small back, connecting the fingers together. _

_"Edward" He mumbled his last name. Her eyebrows coming together, confusion filling up her small face. _

_"Why are you here?" She asked, changing the subject. Some movement pulled her attention away from Edward to another figure dancing back and forth. Edward followed her gaze, turned back to her and smiled. _

_"Family." He said while walking towards her. He put his cold, strong, granite-like arms under her arms and lifted her up. He put her on his hip, like holding a small child and they danced together. Edward twirled the two of them around in the meadow, having fun. His family soon joined them, it was like ballroom dancing. _

_Edward brought his ice cold, hard lips to Bella's soft, warm forehead and kissed her there, "I'll be waiting." He said, before placing them her on the ground and walking away with his family. Bella repeadtly called his name over and over to his retreating form. Nothing could bring him back, she thought. She collasped to the ground, pulling her knees to her hyperventailenting chest and cried. A loud crack of thunder sounded throughtout the room, drops of rain fell from the dark clouds above. _

Bella tossed and turned finally sitting up in bed, breathing heavily like she just ran a marathon. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder made Bella jump. In the middle of her forehead, where Edward had kissed her, tingled, like his lips were still there. She touched the spot, but nothing was there.

A cool breeze flooded over her and her eyes went to her window. It was open and rain was getting inside, she stumbled out of bed and walked over to the window. She stuck her head out and looked down to see if anything was there, nothing.

Bella shrugged, closing the window and changing into pajama's.

_**Edward**_

Edward held his place above Bella's window as she stuck her fragile head out into the rain. Edward was soaked, clothes sticking to his skin, like a second layer. He held his breath and locked his musle together so he wouldn't pull attention to himself.

After she had closed the window, Edward let go of his postion and soundlessy dropped to the ground. He straightened up, the tingle of Bella's soft, warm skin on his lips. A crash of thunder and a strike of lightning sounded throughout the sky.

He glanced up at the sky, turned south and ran. He dodged bushes and trees in his way. There was a low growl that came from his right, a large wolf was running towards him. Edward rolled his eyes and sprinted all the way to the Washington border.

During his run he couldn't get the Bella girl out of his head. He would come back when she turned seventeen. Him and his family would come back, that would mean a war might strike. That had already happened to Annabell, but she wasn't his true love. The woman he would be spending his life with would be, Isabella. He thought about one important question...

Would he risk love for a war?

* * *

**Please, review!! **

**The more I get the faster the next chapter will be up!!!**

**Please and thank you!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Isabella  
__(15 years old)_**

Bella, still sleeping, turned over. It was five o'clock on a Saturday morning, to her, that was considered late. Bella's eyes shot open when her alarm clock went off. Bella flipped out of bed and ran to her closet. She rummaged through the shirts, picking a dark blue camisole and short shorts. She slipped on her low top Converse. Bella ran to her nightstand, opened the drawer and dug through it.

She tossed out papers, "Where is it?" She said to no one. She had lost her present from Charlie, she suddenly felt guitly, that present meant so much to her.

"Where is it?!" She yelled to no one, Charlie was already up and making coffee downstairs. Charlie was suddenly in the doorway, leaning agaisnt the thereshold, "You didn't scare me." She said, diving to the floor and lifting her purple and black poka dot bed skirt.

"Damnit!" She shrieked, slamming the skirt down and sitting up, crossing her arms, "It's gone!"

Charlie chuckled at his daughter, "It's not gone," He said, he walked over to her and stuck his hand out for her to take, "It's hanging up next to my belt," Bella gave him a confused look, he chuckled some more, "By the front door."

"Oh." She said, looking away from Charlie and to around her room. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up, "Yeah, I knew that." She smiled at him, walking out her door and down the stairs, "I was testing you." She called up the stairs.

She walked through the kitchen and into the living room, where the front door was. There, like Charlie said, was her knife hanging up next to his gun belt. She huffed, grabbed in and slipped it into a pocket that was meant for it, it was located inside her pant leg.

She skipped out the door, grabbing her pull over school hoodie. It was a little chilly outside, but really good running weather. She closed the door tightly behind her, looking towards the woods because there was movement coming from it.

She shook off the weird feeling and jogged down the driveway. She turned to her right and ran down the side walk. She knew where she was heading, she did this every Saturday morning. Bella would wake up early and go for a run. End up at a really beautiful meadow and she would practice self defense.

When Bella first came here, she though every one was crazy. She was a lazy little girl, but then everything changed. Charlie explained everything she needed to know. He told her the tale of the great war that was too gruesome for human children to learn. It was a war in Forks between shapeshifters, vampires and humans.

Ever since that war, they had kids here learning how to defend themselves. They made special tools that are able to slice through vampire skin. Weapons made with vampire skin, they were made back by the first war, using dead vampires skin.

Bella shook that though from her mind, she didn't want to empty her stomach on the side of the road. She just now realized that she didn't have anything before she left, she was going to be starving when she got home.

_**You are now leaving Forks.**_

_**Thank you for visiting!**_

Bella picked up her pace a little more and saw her exit up ahead. No one had been living where she was headed to, not that she knew of anyway.

She found this meadow when she was little and went on a walk. She loved it and now she goes there every weekend. She turned when she saw the gravel road and slowed down.

No one knew what the vampires looked like. So the town came up with rules, thinking that they'll come out at night and kill them. Bella knew some things. Vampires were pale, had fangs, were really strong and fast.

Her heart was racing, she doubled over and tried to catch her breath. She was at the top of the gravel road. She put her head up and froze.

Had she taken the wrong turn? She stared at the huge, white mansion that stared right back at her. It had to be at least two stories high, maybe three. The garage door was closed, the blinds were shut and the front door was cracked open.

Bella looked around, no one was here, "It wouldn't hurt to look," She said to no one. She straightened her clothes, wiped her hands on her shorts and headed up to the door.

When she crossed the porch, the only sound was her soft thuds. She pushed the door open, squeaking along the way. She gasped when she saw that there was still furiniture, perfectly clean and white. She was confused, how come no one stole these yet?

She walked into the living room, leaving the door open and into the kitchen. Everything was once again, clean. The oven was on, she opened it but there was nothing in there. She closed it and looked around, thinking someone would come in, hopefully.

She made it through the whole first floor. There was a piano room and a dinning room with five computers that were on the homescreen. The paino room had a grand piano that was dark wood and beautiful. She ran her fingers over the keys and something caught her eye.

A family painting. There were five children and two parents. They had three things in common: they were beautiful, pale and had golden eyes. There were three blonds, two guys and one girl. One carmel colored women, a black haired girl and guy. The last one stood out, he had bronze colored hair, with some red in it. He made Bella sad because he wasn't smiling, his eyes told a different story.

Bella had made it all the way to the third floor. There were two bedrooms and an office on the third floor. The office had paintings of four men, and one of the men were in the other paintings, too. She was on the third floor still and made it to the last room. The back side of the house was a whole pane of windows.

She opened the door slowly and smiled to herself. The room was amazing. Blacks and golds were on the two walls and ceilings. One whole wall was glass and the other held Cds and a stereo. There wasn't a bed, the other rooms had beds that were really soft.

But there was a black sofa, though. She walked over and sat on the sofa and laid down, she let her eyes roam over the music. Whose ever room this was had good taste in music. The house was quiet, but then there was the creak of the front door, Bella froze. The front door slammed, echoing throughout the house.

"Someone's here." A man's soft, honey voice said. Her heart started beating fast.

You could hear the smile in the man's voice, "They're here."

What Charlie told her kicked in, hide your scent and hide. She was able to do that, and Charlie was proud, she was also very fast, the fasted teenager in Forks. She sprinted to the closet, making sure her scent was hidden so it wouldn't lead to where she was. She opened the door, not making a sound, closing it. She looked up at the ceiling and back down, she jumped up sticking her hands in front of her and her feet out.

She stuck herself up there, hiding her scent well. The door to the room opened and she heard two sets of footsteps.

"Her scent ends her." A girls voice said, Bella imagined that it belonged to black haired girl.

She heard clothes ruffle and footsteps coming nearer. Her arms started to shake, her scent started to waver in and out. The door knob turned and she started to hyperventilate.

A man stepped in, the bronze haired man, he looked around and froze. She could only think of one thing, run like hell. So she dropped behind the man and ran to his window that was open, she did this faster than a normal human could run.

Two cold, pale white arms wrapped around her torso and slammed her down on the ground, the bronze man stood above her, glaing down at her. The wind was knocked out of her, she was coughing really hard.

The pixie black haired girl was standing to the man's side, eyes filled with worry. She looked from her to him and back, "Edward, I think you hurt her."

His eyes were a cold black that glared into her eyes. The pixie girl slapped him in the face and he turned on her, "Do you _smell_ her?!" He growled.

Bella took this as her chance. Her knife getting heavy in her hoodie pocket. She moved her hand to it, pulled it out and stood behind the man. She pulled her arm back and stabbed him in the side. She pulled it out, and looked at the knife, horrified.

There wasn't blood on it...but a silver liquid. Edward turned around, eyes wide and stared at her. The pixie girl screamed and there were more footsteps. Edward collasped on the floor and Bella stared, she panicked when the door opened and the rest of them came in.

She picked one of his Cds off the shelf, turned, and threw it at the window. The window shattered outward and Bella ran, diving out and doing a two sumersaults and landing on the balls of her feet. She could hear them talking up there, she had to get home. She slid the knife in her pocket and ran.

She ran around the house and started running down the driveway. Behind her the front door was swung open and a muscular man stepped out and growled. Bella looked over her shoulder and gave out a small scream.

He ran towards her and Bella ran faster, faster than him too. She made it to the highway and heard a car honk. She turned her head froze in the headlights of Mike Newtons SUV. He turned the wheel to the right and stomped on the brakes, making the car swer around her. It came to a stop to the side of Bella.

She was frozen in the spot until Mike hopped out. He ran to her, apoligizing, saying that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Movement to her right caught her attention and her eyes zoned in on it.

Standing there was the pixie girl, the bulky man and a dark blond man that was hugging the girl. She was shaking, almost like she was crying. The bulky man shook his head, glared, whispered something to them and they disappeared.

"Bella!" Mike yelled, shaking her and pulling her out of her trance.

She turned her head to him, trying to pay attention, "Just take me home," She whispered, weak. He sighed, nodded, slung his arm over her shoulders and ushered her to the passenger side.

He tried to buckle her, she smacked him, "I can buckle my own damn seatbelt!" She snapped, he backed off and shut the door. She sighed, leaning forward, tangling her hands in her hair and sobbed.

She killed a someone, and for no reason at all. She had hurt a complete stranger. But the strange thing was...she felt like she had too.

~*~

Bella pushed some peas to the side of her plate and watched them hit the table. She had rested her head on her left hand while Charlie ate. He could not cook anything to save his life, Bella didn't know how he survived without her.

"Bella," His rough voice said, "You have to eat." He wiped his mouth with the napkin, set it down and took a drink of his beer.

She moved her eyes and stared at him from under her eyelashes and back down to her food, "I will." She exhaled.

He shook his head and countinued eating. Bella's mind was on Edward, the person she hurt. She set her fork down and leaned back in the chair, taking the two front legs. "Dad?"

He looked up, wiping his napkin again, setting it down and threading his fingers together before resting his chin on them, "Yeah?"

She fiddled with the fork she had set down, "Who are the new people?"

Charlie smirked, "You mean Doctor Cullen's family?"

Bella didn't know their last name so she just nodded her head, "They moved here last weekend, wanted to get away from the city life, I'm guessing."

She nodded her head, and he continued, "The Cullen's have five children," Bella froze up, but he didn't notice, "Emmett and Rosalie, who are Seniors. Then there's Jasper, Alice and Edward, " He stomach, "In your grade." He watched her and she jumped out of her chair.

She ran up the stairs, tripping and crawling to the bathroom. She flipped the toliet lid up and emtptied the contents in her stomach. While puking, she kicked the door shut with her foot. She curled up on the cool tile floor, breathing in and out.

She didn't know why she threw up, but that thought made her sick. She rolled over and her head landed on someone's foot. Her eyes shot open and was looking into bright golden eyes that were watching her.

She sat up, smushing herself against the bathroom wall, the person just watched her. It was the black haired pixie girl, she had her head cocked to one side and was watching her intensly. She moved her head to the other side, "You're the one." She said, her high bell like voice ringing through the bathroom.

Bella's chest was heaving up and down, "Wh-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

The girl smiled, "I came here for you," She looked at Bella, to the door and back to her, "You hurt my brother, Edward," Pain etched her face, "you..." She took a deep breath, "he's dying...again." She said, almost sobbing towards the end.

Bella looked at her confused, she had hurt her brother, Edward, that badly? She didn't even know her name, "Alice," Bella's eyebrows went up, "That's my name, Alice."

"Oh." That's all she said, she felt herself being lifted up and unto something cold. Bella gasped, "Sorry," Alice said, "Close your eyes."

Bella listened and the wind whipped past them, her hair moving along in the process. She didn't even say yes to this, she was just picked up and dragged along. But she knew what to do. She knew how to heal the wounds of shapeshifters, vampires and humans.

The antidote that she would put on them would heal them within an hour, so she could go and then be done.

Alice than stopped moving and Bella flew forward and onto the hardwood of the front porch. Alice had her little hands on her tiny hips and was glaring at Bella, "No go in there and fix it." She said harshly. Bella got up, dusted herself off and looked up to find Alice gone.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned around. She suddenly felt frighten, what if they hated her? What if they tried to kill her? She didn't even know what they were.

The front door swung open, Bella screamed and a carmel haired women was standing there grimacing. She was Bella's height and size, she had her hands wrapped around her waist and stepped aside, "Come in." She said in a sad voice and Bella stepped into the now dark house, only lit by candles near by.

The women was in front of her instantly and Bella followed her into the dining room and stopped. There in the middle of the room where the table was, was now a hospital bed and Edward was lying there, shaking.

A man was running from side to side, sometimes blurring. He would look at Edward, run to the other side and look at the paper work and back again. There were three other people in here too. The bulky man Bella was afriad of, he was with the beautiful self-esteem crashing blond. The other man was a tall honey blond hair man that was sitting in the corner watching the man run back and forth.

When they came in the man had stopped and everyone in the room looked at her, she blushed a little and put her hands in her pockets, she stepped in.

She gulped, "I'm Bella...you need me?" She asked, suddenly someone was in her way. She lifted her head slowly and the blond women was standing in front of her, glaring.

"You bitch." She spat, Bella shrank away. Her arms were at her throat and Bella was lifted off the ground. She kicked widly, the two men were trying to stop her.

Bella's hands were desperatly scratching at the womens hands, trying to get them away. The bulky man wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled. Her hands disappeared away from Bella's neck and she fell.

Strong arms caught Bella before she hit the floor. She rolled out of his arms and onto the ground. She choked on her breath and was finally able to breath again. She laid her head against the cool floor.

She closed her eyes and only hoped this would get better.


End file.
